Divided Insanity
by Phoenix Rise from the Ashes
Summary: They were abandoned and alone, she protected them, she became something she wasn't to save them, She then was divided, she divided her mind. It's killing her, It's taking over not only her mind but her emotions and her sanity.


**This is the altered version of my previous MR Fanfic… I don't know what else to say..**

**Bacon?**

**Unicorns!**

**Yeah, I'll start the story now.**

**Max: **

I stood behind a tree out of view, out of the view of my new family.

Im not a foster child despite the fist glance of me, well according to the government I technically am, but say that to me and ill laugh in your face. I've done this before, pretending to be a long lost cousin or befriending the target. It usually ends up lasting only a fortnight, Im that good. I can even wipe all traces of me removing me from being a suspect, or even a witness to their gruesome deaths.

They aren't officially "bad-guys" but someone that someone else needed to settle a score with. I really don't care who or why. Ignorance is bliss. They seem like ordinary folks, they have loving families and have fun, but they are classified as bad guys because what they believe in is the opposition of a much larger force.

The family I was going to infiltrate weren't bad guys, they just had something a lot of other people wanted, Powerful and ruthless people who didn't care if they tear lives and families apart, as long as they were guaranteed success. I worked for them, well not directly. I "worked" for the School, a large illegal business that nobody knew about; it dealt with every crime. Terrorism, Mafias, Drugs, Weaponry, Rape, Hookers and Thieves were all in that lovely package. They work with Itex, the largest well-known company ever . It was being bought by billions, yet nobody suspected them. They were after-all the governments golden boy. It really hits you how stupid people can get.

They also dealt with training and providing the best assassin. Which brings me as a major player. I am an assassin, that's the bottom line, and I'm the best at it. I'm not being cocky, it's the truth. I haven't tried running away, or starting a new life, there's no point. I can't do anything but be an assassin. I would probably get annoyed by a rude stranger and end up killing them, that would mean going to jail, I'm not invincible, then the school would find me and I woud be severly "disciplined". Disciplined obviously meant being whipped or something.

I rubbed my shoulder as I remembered my last "discipline", It was because me and my unit got incredibly bored and decided to start a riot. It was harmless, all we did was cover the government building with paint….and eggs… and piss. Okay so it wasn't completely exaggerated. We're teenagers, we get bored, we're not going to go around looking for work.

This was probably going to be my most important one. This is because they gave me details and files and lots to memorize, they usually let me weave the story, but this was serious. Apparently, the main target, an ordinary vet came to the attention of lots of cooperation's; she discovered the method to make hybirds, to make animals and humans into one advanced species. The only person that knows is Valencia Martinez.

I was going to infiltrate the Martinez household, as Maximum Ride the long lost daughter of Valencia, who was in fact dead, she couldn't survive the school. I was her personal mentor, she couldn't manage to kill anyone.

What a pathetic sod, she should have known this was a cruel word.

How did Valencia's daughter end up at The School?

Simple, she lived there. She wasn't an assassin, but was a "Naïve-itty" . They could be classified as prostitutes, but It wasn't technically their choice. They were beautiful, classy but naïve who were promised children and success and happiness by the "trickers", they were the charmers, and flattered their way through their hearts. Once occupied in The School, they had to be breeded or sold on. They were treated like animals, and like many other things about The School it left a particular vile taste.

I had my experience with them.. Rather disturbing experiences, oh well, Im a twisted, twisted girl.

Valencia was tricked by a man into marriage, but she found a way to escape with her baby. She didn't know one vital thing, she had twins. She could only choose one, and she chose Maya, and left the other one at The School. According to the reports she chose Maya because she looked weaker. Max was the strong one, pity she died, she wasn't strong enough to survive The School.

Martinez then remarried, had another daughter; Ella Martinez. Her husband happened to be a Tricker, and when Martinez recoginized The School's logo, she flipped out and framed him for many crimes and then moved to Arizona. When I first heard this, I nodded with approval, the woman had guts.

She trained as a vet and presumed her career, and "happened" to stumble on to the "Hybird-human formula" Large companies, mainly Itex were tracking progress worldwide, and it leaked, now many, many people want that information. Torturing was being thought off, but Martinez definitely would not crack and reveal it to save herself, it was the most valuable thing beside her daughters.

By pretending to be her daughter I could earn her trust, and her love. It was low, but I did worse.

The problem was, there was another group who had an advantage, they were my age but were not divided, they were here for an entire year, but they didn't know I was here, so I could distract them. I had to get them to want to be my friend, my guardians, so I had to act pretty messed up, I am but I actually had to pretend I care, and I had to kill them one by one, making them look like accidents.

I shook my head and decided it was time to begin. I took a handful of dirt and spread all over my clothes, I smiled at this. At least I was dressed as myself, I once had to prance around in ten-inch heels pretending to be a Russain Ringleader in a travelling circus. The manager of the show, who was my target, gave them to me because I apparently looked like a "sexy doll". Pervert he was. I ended up killing him with the heels, as a joke. I have to amuse myself somehow. Right now I was wearing tattered converse with ripped laces barely hanging on by the threads. My jeans were ripped with long grass stains splattered on them. I was wearing a very large sweatshirt with an even larger jacket. My skin was dry and my hair was a nest. Dirt streaked my face. A small backpack was on my back with my "prized possessions" and basic necessities. I looked like a homeless drug addict.

I was supposed to look like a homeless thief.

I had a new cover story and every details was covered, they handed me a book with my "biography", I feel sorry for the poor sod who had to type it out. I had read every single word and somehow I didn't fall asleep. It was like reading a book about myself, that I didn't write, but seriously who would want to read a book called _Maximum Ride_, well even if someone actually enjoyed it, the writer would probably mess me up, making me into a vulnerable girl caught In a love triangle, but what are the chances of that happening? **(A.N Hehe)**

Trees were everywhere, arching and sloping gently, and In each tree, in-cased in glass were lamps. Sunflower's bloomed on the trees, the house looked like an infusion of red brick and mahogany wood **(A.N I have no idea about wood so, yeah, sorry if it looks bad in your head). **It looked like an inner glow was coming from the windows making it alive, the roof was slanted, but there seemed to be a dome on the top, that was covered with wood, If I had wings and flew above the house the roof looked ordinary but from where I was standing It seemed genius.

For some strange reason I felt nervous as I strolled up the pathaway and knocked on the door.

**Ella's P.O.V:**

I hate that girl.

I hate the way she is a totally horrible person with not a single ounce of kindness in her twisted soul.

I hate my sister.

I hate Maya.

I still can't believe she told everyone at school that I still slept with . Like why? I know it's because she was running dry and her gossip network needed more juice. That's why Maya was popular; she was a liar and spread vicious rumours about everyone. She was pretty but she ruined her face a long time ago by caking it with make-up. I could barely remember her old face; freckly and smiling instead of a permanent frown. She was slowly overtaking Lissa in being the school bitch, and I was her sister, I have to lock my room and make sure shes in a different building when I tell Mom about my day.

My rant was interrupted by a knock on the front door.

I stormed down the stairs because, well, because I was annoyed. I was surprised that she actually knocked instead of barging in, but it was probably just to see my face, and so she could have a smug little grin on that face.

I grabbed the handle and swung It open, ready to see Maya then to walk away as quickly as possible.

The girl outside looked like Maya, but she was taller and thinner, her hair was so straight instead of Maya's perfect curls. Her smile seemed to brighten her entire face, It was like looking at a better Maya.

I was confused, did Maya get a makeover and decide to smile?

I quickly ruled that out since the girl in front of me looked like a mess, filthy and torn clothes, and Maya refused to wear anything twice. Somehow the girl pulled it off.

She shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"Emm.. Is.." She took out a scrumpled piece of paper, and read "Valencia Martinez" here?"

Poor girl, she seemed lost but why is she looking for mom?

"Yeah she's in the kitchen", I turned around and screamed "MOOMM SOMEONES AT THE DOOR LOOKING FOR YOU" The girl took a step back and the pitch of my voice, nobody expected me to be able to scream this loud.

I heard a rustle in the kitchen and then saw Mom in the doorway. I was about to open my mouth but I'm not sure what happened, Suddenly Mom and this girl were hugging with tears streaming down their faces with Mom rocking her back and forth. Whispering "My baby, My baby my Maxie"

When I heard that name, I froze, Mom said Maya had a twin but she died, but how was she here?

Mom must have seen my face because she stood up and introduced me to the girl.

"Ella" her voice was clearer and happier than I have heard.

"This is Maya's twin"

"You're older sister"


End file.
